Two Worlds
by soulfullySoulful
Summary: Maka Albarn come in on a ship to an island, an expedition lead by teacher Medusa. However, is there something else going on? And what does Maka discover on the island that changes her? (Based off of Tarzan, Soul Eater style)
1. A New World

So... Someone sent me a prompt! (o) I immediately set to it and worked on getting a good storyline in my head. This story will be based off of Tarzan, dedicated to Mystic Fairy Tame, who gave me an idea to write a new story. Based off of Tarzan, written Soul Eater style. Enjoy my little souls~! (Ow^)

* * *

><p>Why in the world am I on this damn ship...? It didn't help that I am actually easily seasick, despite the multiple remedies or medications I've tried before to try to cure it. Leaning over the chained railing, I woozily stared down at the dark, salty water, the idea of slipping off this ship churring my stomach. I covered my mouth and felt the bile rise up my throat, but luckily caught it time to swallow it back down, shuddering at the nasty aftertaste and burn it left in my throat.<p>

"Maka darling~" I grimaced at the sound of my Papa's voice, turning to face him slowly. He happily seemed to be skipping over to me, his red locks flicking in the warm air. However he seems to keep cool in his black suit, I had no idea, but looking over him seemed to make me sick all over again.

"Yes papa..." I questioned tiredly, turning my back to him and leaning over the railing again. I heard his footsteps stop and his voice stuttering, probably frozen in fear in that he must've done something wrong again... Which wouldn't be a surprise...

"U-uh, my little M-Maka- we, uh..." I sighed and turned to face him again, trying to ignore the swaying of the ship.

"What" I growled exasperated, growing tired of being trapped on this ship with him; and of others too.

"We-uh, we're almost there d-darling. You can see the land just ahead..." he said quietly, tapping his two index fingers together shyly. I blinked and perked up immediately, the sickness washing away with a wave of relief and excitement. Running past my papa, and ignoring his broken sobs of my name, I headed towards the front of the ship. After spending a week and half on this ship already has driven me up the wall again and again. In between of being sick, I also had to deal with my womanizer father (which I am so thankful this is a private ship instead of a public one where who knows how many women would be out on the deck in the sun for him to drool over, the bastard.) There was also our ship's captain, cook, and doctor; Frankenstein. His crazy antics put together with all of his tasks on the ship just made everything terrible. Seafood curry with moving octopus legs, our large vessel doing donuts in the middle of the ocean, and not to mention that his strange remedies for supposedly curing my seasickness that required that I be cut open at one point or another. There was also other helpers though, like Sid or Nygus who helped Stein with his tasks when it became too much (or too torturous for everyone on board.)

There was also Tsubaki and Kid, both who were in my age group. Tsubaki, the tall and beautiful weapon was my close friend. She was kind and sincere, even though it did make her a little bit of a push over, she doesn't seem to mind. And then Death the Kid, one who I can look to as a brother was... i-interesting to say. Despite being the son of Lord Death himself, making him the heir next in line, he could still be seen as strange without that title. A horrible addiction to perfection of symmetry, it makes it hard to take him anywhere. I can't even invite him over to my apartment back in Death City without him barging into my room and organizing everything, from my books to my panties; a 'Maka Chop' knocks him out cold and I can drag him back to his own home although.

"Come to see land ho Maka" came a smooth voice behind me, making my hair stand on end in surprise. Medusa stood beside me now, crossing her arms on the railings to join me, staring ahead. Her golden orbs flicked across the land, examining it's lush green nature. She was the one in charge of this expedition, saying through recent news cast and research that other human beings lived off of this land; however, they were unmistakably non-human too. Weapons, like my papa, or even a meisters, like me could be living here. Other beings such as witches (which we didn't want to encounter) and creatures like kishens lurking around in the dense, tropical forest of the island.

"Yes... I'm sick of being on this ship already."

"Mm, you and me both" she replied, something else slipping in her voice I thought, but was then distracted by Stein's voice coming over intercom.

"Prepare to dock folks... Last one on board will be dissected" he said in a static voice, a low snicker following after. In a flash, everyone seemed to be at the front of the ship, all eager to now quickly exit the ship. I couldn't help but grin as Tsubaki and Kid stood beside me, all of us excited to explore this new land. Whatever awaits us, we'll find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaannnnnnd... Cut! Here's the prologue Two Worlds. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I. I'm hoping I will be able to post a new chapter frequently, but life gets busy sometimes. (-_-) To be continued my little souls...<p>

~soulfullySoulful


	2. The Excursion (Thus Far)

AT LAST! I have finally been able to start typing away again and working on my stories. x3 Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the ship rocked against the rocks and sand below, the metal scraping sound almost relieving, I watched Stein let down the docking plank. Once it touched the sand, I quickly walked down the metal plank, my combat boots pounding against it. Kid and Tsubaki followed close behind me, Medusa not far behind with a look of disgust as my idiot papa groveled behind. I glanced back at the ship, watching the anchors set down into the water, holding down our ship. I gasped lightly and looked down, metal turning into soft grains of heat from the sun. Looking up again to the land this time, lush, tropical trees and vines occupied the rest of the land. The sunlight shined through some patches, but most couldn't seep through the dense forest.<p>

"We have arrived" Stein commented as he came down the plank heavily, drawing a cigarette from his stitched lab coat pocket.

"Isn't that kind of obvious" I commented quietly in my head.

"It's so beautiful" Tsubaki breathed out, spinning around slowly with a small grin, taking in the environment around us. I smiled at my friend and moved closer, taking her hand to catch her attention.

"Let's go exploring!" Her eyes beamed with glee and she nodded eagerly, softening her smile.

"Yes, let's go!"

"Hang on students" Medusa said calmly, looking around almost boridly. We all paused to look at her, only for her face to split in a grin. "Make sure you record everything you see. I know that this may seem like a fun excursion, but we are still investigating. Reports of possible meisters, weapons, and kishens have been reported to us; whether or not these sightings are true, I'm not sure. But if you do see anything, you are to immediately report back to us." Stein nodded as he walked down the plank, a lit cigarette between his fingers.

"And Tsubaki, Kid, my precious Maka," Spirit said, suddenly growing a serious face, "Each of you are missing a key element; a partner. You are not to engage these beings if you encounter them. If so, it may result in death." I gulped down a lump in my throat, it suddenly dawning on me that without a weapon, I was merely a meister; a puzzle without her final piece. He walked up to each of us, handing us each a beige pack, probably weighing about 10lbs.

"Within each bag contains 6 items… Water and assorted food to last for only a day, as we will eat at camp once we set it up" he said, reaching his hand up slowly. "It also contains a knife, five feet of rope, and flare gun with three flares." Kid nodded his head slowly, reaching down and pulling out the gun. "There are two different types of flares; two red flares for an emergency where we are needed immediately, where as the single green flare is to be shot if you come across anything… unique."

"Where is camp suppose to be set up Professor" Tsubaki questioned calmly, pulling her pack on her back and adjusting her tight ponytail in preparation.

"Just a mile in from shore, just to be safe of the rising tide. We'll be camping within the forest where it seems suitable to set everything up. We will shoot a purple flare for our location."

"And at what time are we suppose to report back" Kid questioned this time, sliding the flare back into his pack before draping it over a shoulder.

"Mm… According to our location, sunset starts at 6… So report back to camp at 7, no later." Peering over at Kid, I saw his eye twitch and I couldn't help but smile.

"We will be back professor" I confirmed, lastly pulling on my pack and turning heel.

"Oh, Maka…" Tsubaki and Kid walked ahead of me, and I looked back at the blonde medic. "Be sure to record everything, you hear? **Everything**." I nodded and grinned slightly, Medusa mirroring my expression.

"Yes, Medusa-sensei."

"As well…" I tilted my head before my eyes flickered down, embarrassment and rage swelling within my soul. "Will you pry your father off my leg?" I glared down at the swooning man I had to unfortunately call father, his cheek against the leg of 'lovely Medusa', as he so cooed. Drawing a book quickly, I dealt with him before catching up to Tsubaki and Kid, ignoring the apologetic wails of a man-whore on the beach.

"It's so… lush and beautiful" Tsubaki commented, looking up at the towering trees, the sounds of birds and animals calling out occasionally.

"If you ask me, it's far more distracting and just so- **_so ugly_**" Kid snapped out, glaring around him.

"And why would you say that" I asked dumbfounded, Tsubaki and I exchanging a look of bewilderment before looking over at him.

"Just look" he cried out, dashing ahead of us to point at two rocks sitting side by side, nothing seeming abnormal until… "These two rocks are perfectly aligned, but this rock is obviously more round than the other, throwing off the perfect symmetry that they could show! It's just all so-so-SO! SO UNSYMETRICAL!" Kid seemed to deflate and for a moment, I thought, just for an instant, that I could see his soul slip out of his mouth as he withered to the ground pitifully, tears streaming down his face.

"It's not that bad" Tsubaki cooed, kneeling down beside as she made futile attempts to perk up the deflated reaper, who actually looked worse as Tsubaki tried her best efforts.

"We aren't going to get anywhere at this rate" I mumbled, knowing at one point or another that Kid would have at least one of his breakdowns.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE WE MEETING AT SEVEN!? WE SHOULD MEET AT 8, DAMMIT! A PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL NUMBER!" He pounded his fist on the ground, weeping into his arm in an attempt (a very sad attempt) to hide his anger and disappointment.

"Kid, at this rate, the sun is going to set a lot sooner than you think…"

"GOOD! THEN EIGHT O'CLOCK CAN COME AROUND FASTER AND I CAN BASK IN SOMETHING SYMETRICAL!" Well, that didn't work… If only someone could kick his butt into line or something. Tsubaki won't because she's overly kind, and I don't think I could bring myself to yell at Kid, especially when he looks like this... (Would you yell at a kid with snot dribbling out of his nose and tears running down his face, his eyes all big and watery? Well, maybe, but still!)

_Maka Maka Maka… Waaaaahhh…_

"Huh" I hummed, turning my head away from the two to look off to the side, squinting to the bushes. They rustled slightly before sitting still, but I continued to stare off into the bushes.

"Maka" Tsubaki asked, noticing my ridged stance. I glanced at her before slowly kneeling, bringing my hand down to brush the warm soil, searching for something to use as a weapon. Suddenly, the brush shook frantically and whatever the beast was, it wailed loudly. Without hesitation, I wrapped my fingers around something cold and hard, bringing it up with me and swinging my arm back. A black figure leaped out of the bushes with its arms wide, preparing to dive into me.

"Maka!" Both Kid and Tsubaki cried out, but I cut them off with a shout of fury, bringing forth my weapon to smash it right into the face of- o-of?!

"PAPA?!" He howled pitifully, falling to the ground in pain as he clutched his face. I looked at him with pure wrath, grunting resentfully as I lowered my cold stick.

"Spirit" Tsubaki quivered out, frightened from the sudden attack, while Kid paled considerably and sunk to the ground.

"Papa?! What are you doing out here! You're suppose to be helping back at the ship!" He slowly brought his head upwards to look up at me, a disgusting grin stretching across his face, a large purple- red welt forming down the middle of his face, his nose bloodied and swollen as well.

"Why would… You hit papa my little M-Maka" he whined, tears and snot oozing from the openings of his face, a revolting sickness twisting in my stomach.

"Because I thought you were a kishin because you… You're suppose to be at the ship" I shouted angrily, watching him cower into a ball. I clutched the stick in my hand and looked down, suddenly realizing I wasn't holding just any stick; it was a metal pole. To be exact, a metal pipe, rusted and broken to be only 5 feet or so. Being a scythe-meister, the feeling felt familiar in my hand; despite… the fact that I didn't have a weapon; although, neither did Kid, and Tsubaki didn't have a meister yet either. I loud sniffle brought my eyes back down at him, disgust evident in my eyes.

"Because papa was worried about his little girl! You don't have a weapon and you're out here in the forest alone-"

"Tsubaki and Kid are here with me, so I'm not alone. Plus, I'm fine. I can handle myself. Go back to the ship and go help."

"B-But darling~!"

"Go. Now. Or I'll give you something worse than the ugly bruise on your face." Reaching over my shoulder into my pack, I slowly started to pull out my hardcover notebook, feeling my eye twitch. I sat up straight and shook his head, it dawning on him the all too close 'Maka-Chop' coming soon if he didn't listen.

"Alright... But only if you say you love me." His eyes shined with hope, looking up at me like a begging puppy; a begging puppy to be kicked in the face.

"I..." His eyes grew bigger. "I-I... L-Lo..." He cooed in anticipation, a small grin appearing on his face. "I loathe you. Go back to the ship."

"A-AH!" He seemed to freeze into a statue of heartbreak, but who was I to care? I spun on my heel and ran from him, ignoring the calls of my friends and the annoying wails of my papa. I was already done with this trip; there probably isn't a damn thing on this island besides us.

* * *

><p>Or is there?! (owO) And this concludes chapter one... So sorry my little souls~! I've fallen so behind on updating, but have no fear! School is almost over and winter break starts for me, so hopefully this story (as well as some new holiday ones) shall written and posted soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear a review, just cause it warms my little soul. (-^w^-) Have Happy Thanksgiving and hear from me soon (hopefully... XD)<p>

~soulfullysoulful


	3. The Mangos!

_It's been far to long my little souls, and I'm terribly sorry. Real life makes other things in life real hard, and that's not cool. I've just been busy, but doing my best to work on my stories. Here's the next chapter though and I hope you enjoy! (OwO)_

* * *

><p>I panted lightly, the humidity heavy as I ran deeper into the forest, barely hearing Kid and Tsubaki's voices echoing behind. Not running from my friends is the best idea, but the possibility of my idiot father following them; that disgusting pig. I ran faster and faster, my legs giving me longer strides as I leapt over logs and stones. The occasional rustle and cries of animals came around me, but I continued on without hesitation. I've faced pre-kishins plenty of times, and no wild animal could frighten me more. Death, there probably are only stranded humans on this island! Screw sightings of meisters, weapons, or <em>witches<em>. I highly doubt there being so; and my intuition is **never** wrong.

* * *

><p>"Damn… We're gonna <strong><em>die<em>**."

"Bro… _Chill_. It's not cool to be fussing about this kind of shit."

"But we could lose our heads by doing this… At least our heads, if not the rest of our body."

"If you ask me, both of you are wimps."

"Hahahaha, yeah! Wimpy boys!"

"Shh! God, Patti is gonna give us away…"

"Shut up Soul… Star is, like, ten times worse than Patti when it comes to being obnoxiously loud and stupid and oblivious and-"

"Hey, who asked you Liz! This **GOD** is the best of the best at **_everything_**, and even if it means being the best at being **loud** and **stupid** and-"

"SHUT UP BLACK STAR" we all ushered quietly to the blue monkey. Well, alright, my compadre isn't an _actual monkey_. But the way he swings through trees like one and screws off sometimes like an idiotic one, you swear he **should** be part monkey. Black Star huffed at our remark, crossing his arms over his solid chest. He glanced at Liz, the tall blonde weapon pestering with her nails (_again_…) while her shorter and younger sister, Patti, was folding a large leaf into a shape of a giraffe it seemed (_again_...).

I sighed, palming my face tiredly as with humility of the stealthy ability of my friends. Even more so with Black Star, considering he _claims_ to be a fucking 'Godly Ninja.' You know, the same ninja that blew our cover when we raided the 'baboons' territory for food because he just jumped in the middle of the sleeping horde and screamed out his Godliness. Fucking idiot caused us both to return back to our camp with multiple bites and bruises. If you ever want to get caught in the act of something, take him with you; **_please_**, just take him with _you_.

"Hello! Earth to Soul" Black Star shouted, waving his arms frantically in my face, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Shut the fuck up Star" I growled out, my bizarre-shark like teeth on display as I bared a menacing glare. I covered his mouth with my hands, and then peered over my shoulder and the leafy bush we were currently hidden behind. Good… It seems that they didn't wake up; not yet at least. I breathed out, and then looked back to my friend with a stern look. "What do you not understand about **_stealth _**missions?"

He tried to talk, despite my hand lidding his speech into a garbled mumble. Liz noticeably sighed, holding her 'delicate' nails up into a light stream that had slipped through the forest's thick canopy. She then sighed again, irking me with an irritated smirk, it feeling lopsided on my face.

"What is it Liz" I questioned, biting my tongue as in not to snap at her.

"Why is it taking so long? I'm hungry, and you two are just over there, like, having a moment or something." I grimaced and looked at Star, who just meekly shrugged. I pulled my hand away and grumbled, slightly frustrated. But you're cool Soul, so cool. Just deep breathes, in and out, _in and out-_

"Where's Patti" Black Star piped up after a moment, observing around us.

"She's just right behind… Liz…" I trailed off as Liz stepped to the side, both of our faces in eye-opening shock.

"**_Oh shit, Patti_**" Liz and I quipped instantly, moving to the thick bush and moving the leaves to the side to look through. There she was, waltzing through the horde of 'baboons' without a single falter. The reason we say 'baboons' is because we've lived in this jungle for as long as we can remember, and there _once_ was baboons. That was until their souls had become corrupt, like most of the wild animals on this island, as they had consumed a pure soul of another. Thus, they became pre-kishins or kishins, but most of their features remained close to actual baboons. Guaranteed that they were much _bigger_ and much _faster_, they also appeared more dangerous with their extended fangs and claws.

Yet, there strolled Patti through the pack of them, humming with a bubbily tune without a care in the world. The kishins snored, oblivious to the little girl walking through their sleeping camp. She got closer and closer to their home tree; _the-single-only-found-here-on-this-whole-damn-island-which-really-sucked-balls-because-it's-their-fucking-home-tree-tree_, mango tree. Sure, we've survived off of other things like fish, the occasional wild deer, bananas, and other strange fruits; but nothing was as savory as those fucking perfect mangos.

Oh, and there goes Patti climbing the tree nimbly, giggling in between her little tune, which we could clearly hear from fifty feet away over the sleeping 'baboons.' I looked between us on the other side, our eyes bulging as we watched the successful Patti continue on her '_dangerous'_ mission. **What the fucking hell?!**

"She's picking some now… Go Patti" Liz whispered enthusiastically, giving a small fist pump into the air. My eyes flicked up to the little blonde who bundled mangos between her chest and arm, bouncing slightly to her tune still. My gaze shifted to the peaceful 'baboons', not a single one moving. Not even a few minutes later, Patti descended gracefully down the tree, her arms full with sweet mangos.

I grinned, cheering inwardly as I held my fist up in success as I watched her walk back through the horde. She finally walked back up to us where Liz engulfed her in a relieved embrace and I patted her back, joyful for our (_her_) success. That was until…

"YAHOO! WAY TO GO THOMPSON. YOU'RE ONE STEP CLOSER TO HIS GOD" Black Star wailed with glee, laughing loudly with an awkward back bend that just seemed damn unnatural. "THOSE IDIOT BABOONS DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!" Suddenly, low growls and snarls echoed behind us, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end as we all slowly turned to face the horde, who (_ahahahaha- damn, so not funny_) faced us like a wall of dark, hairy beasts. Protruding incisors were bared with gnarly breath, claws on the ready as they hissed and snarled, their beady glowing eyes watching us intently. I laughed with irritated amusement, as I thought to myself.

"Fucking dammit…" I breathed out before they all roared in anger, spit and a wave of deadly breath rolling across our bodies. With a scream, Black Star's and Liz's the most girlish and loudest out of us four, we turned heel and zoomed out of there, the angry mob of baboons following us. Looking at those mangos bouncing in Patti's arms, I wondered how many of them, and **us**, would make it back to our own camp.

_Damn, and there goes one mango_…

* * *

><p><strong><em>SCREEEEEECH! ROOOOOOOOAAAAAR! <em>**

Shivers ran up my spine as the deafening cries of a definite kishin echoed around me, louder than my heavy pants. I tried to listen, tune out one direction to listen to another to see if I could tell where the cries were coming from, but there was no avail. I bite my lip nervously, chewing on the tender skin as I then opened up my soul perception to see if I could see, let alone sense a near kishin. Without having a partner to help me open up my own soul, I wasn't able to extend my perception fully. I tried anyway, my eye lids slipping closed as I extended my perception to its fullest, which was just about a twenty foot diameter.

Nothing; not even a wild beast was near, that I could tell. I was alone.

"Kid" I called out, turning my head this way and that to catch the return call. "Tsubaki" I tried after a bit when I got no response. Again, I was met with just the now distant calls of the kishins. A sudden feeling of anxiety washed over me, my gut twisting in fear and anticipation as my senses heightened. It was bad enough that I ran away from my comrades; but it was far worse with the fact that I didn't have a weapon. Slinging my backpack around my back to my side, I pulled the string open and drew out my sheathed knife, snapping the clip open and latched it to the side of my skirt.

I also pulled out my bottle of water, twisting and snapping the cap open before eagerly swallowing down the cool liquid. I didn't realize how dry and dehydrated I was until a hungry thirst gripped at me, pushing me to drink more than half the bottle. Quickly, I drew it away from my lips with a crinkling pop from the bottle. I frowned and capped the bottle, Stein's words whispering in the back of my mind.

"_Within each bag contains 6 items… Water and assorted food to last for only a day, as we will eat at camp once we set it up… It also contains a knife, five feet of rope, and flare gun with three flares." _

My hands dug down into the sack, reaching in and drawing up the rope to inspect. Kneeling down, I set it on the ground and searched deeper, pulling out three granolas as well as a can of preserved beans. Setting those down as well, I reached into a pocket hidden to the side and pulled out the three cartridges of flares as well as the gun. I slid a cartridge into the slot and held it up, my finger dancing to the trigger.

"Only if an emergency arises" I instructed myself with a slight nod, sliding the loaded gun bag back inside, the rope and food following. All except for the knife strapped to my waist and one packaged granola. I then slung the pack back over my shoulders and secured it as I stood.

"I'll just head the way I came back" I assured myself to put me into a calming state, ripping open the flimsy wrapper. I brought up the joined granola to my lips.

**_Grrrrrrrrroooooooooowwwwwl….._**

_That was **not** my stomach..._

* * *

><p>It's because it was mine... XD Just kidding! I'm glad I finally got this next chapter out and hope to get the next one out soon! Love to hear your reviews. Until the next time we meet my little souls!<p>

-soulfullySoulful (Ow)


	4. Goo-Pi?

HAHAHAHA! I've actually posted another chapter and it hasn't even been a month! Are you proud of me my little souls?! Or are you just glad that there's more to read...? Bah! Here's the next chapter anyway... Enjoy my little souls!

* * *

><p>The tip hit my teeth as I cringed, the weak oats snapping halfway and tumbled off my arm to the ground. I slowly, <em>oh so very slowly<em>, turned towards where the hot, foul-smelling breath rolled over my skin, sending goose bumps in trail. Beady red eyes shined out of a flat face, long incisors glinting yellow in the faint sunlight that trickled through the branches. It huffed and panted, a low grumble from the back of its throat petrifying me. Neither of us moved for a second before it's jaws gaped with a horrifying screech in my face. Ignoring the disgusting fact that I could feel the gooey spit on my face, I threw the small half of granola that remained in my hand to it's face. It was distracted in that moment, pissed clearly as it glared down at the shining wrapper before pounding it's fist into it repeatedly. By the time it looked up, I was barely looking over my shoulder at it while I ran through the thick brush away from the kishin.

Within an instance, I could hear the beast's paws pounding against the ground in hot pursuit behind me. Fear and adrenaline surged through my veins, pushing me to be barely faster than the monkey-kishin beast. However, I knew I wouldn't be able to beat it. I tried to swing my pack in front of me, clumsily trying at the drawstring. Distracted with the bag, I snagged my foot on a uprooted root, stumbling forward onto my hands and knees. I hissed, gravel and dirt biting into my palms and knees. I quickly turned onto my hands and feet, crab walking backwards in futile as the kishin ran at me at full speed. Bringing up my bag, I held it in front of my face when fangs and claws were extended to rip at me.

I shouted in terror, the bag ripped from my hands. The yellow bag swung left and then right, then left to right again. Shreds of fabric littered to the ground, supplies flinging right and left. I backed up, the kishin preoccupied ripping and thrashing my only provisions. The only thing left for me now was the knife still snug on my hip; my _last_ defense. It seemed to have finally noticed that the bag was no longer attached to me, the shredded cloth flopping to the ground. A yellow strip hung from one of it's bottom incisors, swaying upwards in it's heated breath as it's beady, little eyes narrowed in disappointment.

**_GRRRRRRRRRRRR…. _**

It's following snarl echoed in the forest, other noises falling silent to the beast. It crept forward, one clawed hand in front of the other as it approached me. I watched in anticipation, it's muscles tightening; a clear signal for a strike. My hand slid up my leg to my hip, shaky fingers slowly starting to grip the knife. I shouted in rage, the beast making a sudden jerk to pounce. Barely pulling my knife away from my hip, it suddenly screeched in agony, a blade protruding right through the middle of it's face; _clearly not my own._

Down it went, red eyes glossy and dead, the blade drawing back. Panic and pure dread coursed sparked through my limbs, the weapon in hand feeling like a mere butter knife compared to… The red and black jagged blade that protruded… _From a man- no, a boy_? He snarled just as beastly as the beast he brought down, his lips pulled back to expose razor-sharp teeth. He lifted his head slowly as he stood back up, his height just a head above my own. Ghostly white hair spiked this way and that, specks of red splattered here and there from the blood of the lifeless monster beneath him.

Even more red; crimson pools held my startled gaze, hooded and dark in disapproval. He peered down at me vacantly then, the dark intensity leaving his stare, making his eyes just look uninterested and tired. I looked him up and down briefly, taking in his rugged appearance. Tattered red jeans hug loosely from his hips, accompanied by a black tank top that exposed too much lean, tan muscle that flexed the right-_ Oh no! Keep your novelty fantasies to __**yourself**__ Albarn_! I gulped, looking at the arm that couldn't flex; the one that protruded as a threatening blade from his left shoulder socket. His eyes flicked between his arm and me before it was consumed in a bright light before it was morphed and replaced with a matching appendage as his right.

Finally, it clicked.

"You're a weapon!" He sneered at my **_obvious_** comment, a red soul hovering up from the deceased body slowly, the weapon grasping the soft-looking entity. Bringing it up to his lips, he licked his lips eagerly _(and was that drool in the corner?) _before he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, and what of it" he said nonchalantly before suspending the orb above his head, leaning his head back with jaws wide. The red glow vanished as it slid down his throat in a single gulp. I watched his Adam Apple bob slightly before he looked at me again, teeth bared in a irritated frown as his eyes seemed to flash with the same response. "The thing to really be asking around here is who the hell are you, and what the hell you want?"

* * *

><p>"Crona… Are you done love?" A slim and lithe blonde questioned, her tongue darting out in anticipation. Her golden irises darted over to the huddle form before it stood slowly, a thick and dark liquid dripping from its knuckles.<p>

"I've been done… I've just been waiting for you." It replied plainly, but sounding so dark and alone; she didn't seem to notice.

"Good my little pet. How did it feel crushing their bones with your bare hands? Their helpless cries for mercy? You didn't fall for it, did you?" The lady interrogated, her leg bouncing on her undertucked one, comfortably relaxing in the presence of the quiet teen.

"At first, I did. Their mews for their parents so sad and helpless, I felt sad for them." Disappointment clearly stretched across the women's face, but she slowly grinned as she witnessed a black mass bubble from the younger one's back, stretching and morphing into what seemed to be the waist up of a man. Muscles and veins bulged from its massive arms and hands, the head a smooth black except for the white X across it's face, the eyes with X's as pupils on either side. "But then I realized I didn't know how to handle it. So, I stopped the noise."

**_GOO-PI_**

"Ragnarok helped me too. He helped me quiet them down since I didn't know what to do. And now, they're so quiet."

"Ah, good. You've made so much progress. I love it when you make progress." She cooed, standing up from her rocky chair to pad quietly on her bare feet. She slipped her hood off her head, her arms snaking around the neck of the little boy, her blonde strands of hair mixing in with the short, chopping pink ones.

"Are you proud...?" Crona questioned, not moving in the slightest.

**_PI?_**

"Mhmm. I think you've proven that you're ready for the _real_ world. You remember what Mama told you?" An electric arrow fizzed and peeked out from her sly grin right beside Crona's ear, but he seemed to not have noticed.

"Don't trust anyone. Anyone you trust, **_kill_**."

"And...?"

**_GOO-PI…_**

The terrible and far unnatural grin spread far across the little boy's face, looking even more insane than he did while he passed his _test_.

**_"Those doors only open inward."_**

**_GOO-PI…_**

* * *

><p>And there you have chapter 4 ;3 This story is coming together slowly and I'm hoping that it's still going good for you my little souls as it is for me! Keep your eye out for other stories soon as well. Who knows when something else will pop up? Review! Thanks!<p>

-soulfullySoulful


End file.
